Momentos
by Luka-sama
Summary: Le dolía ver como su esposo se perdía de los momentos al lado de sus hijos, comprendía que ser Hokage era algo difícil y que fue el camino que Naruto eligió. Solo que a veces se sentía sola y comprendía que su familia no era tan perfecta como ella soñó, pero también sabía que el amor por sus hijos y por su esposo, al igual que ellos por ella, era lo que les hacia ser una familia.


_**Bueno por alguna razón quise hacer un one-shot diferente y no tan lleno de azúcar/divertido como siempre son, como muchos saben en mi familia hay serios problemas (Facebook) y por eso al ver los problemas entre Boruto y su padre me dio la idea de esta historia.**_

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece.**_

 **Momentos**

Hinata sabía que tenía mucha suerte, su familia era hermosa y aunque tuviera problemas nunca se quejó de ella. Ella de niña había sufrido mucho, eso le enseño amar lo que tenía ahora, se alegraba que Himawari y Boruto no tuvieran que vivir lo que ella paso o su esposo para entender la maravillosa familia que tenían.

Ellos eran niños, aún estaban aprendiendo a controlar sus emociones, ella estaría a su lado pacientemente esperando y ayudándolos a aceptar su alrededor.

Cada mañana veía como Naruto corría hacia su trabajo como hokage, a veces ocultaba su mirada de dolor cuando lo miraba concentrado en sus asuntos.

Se sentía algo sola.

Pero lo conocía bien, puede que no estuviera a su lado todo el tiempo, en esas ocasiones recordaba todos los momentos juntos durante su infancia o su noviazgo. Le costaba pero comprendía a su esposo, sabía que él siempre quiso ser hokage, más ahora que tenía una familia que proteger, quería que todo estuviera a salvo para ellos.

Esa era la razón por la cual siempre, por más cansada que ella estuviera, le daba una sonrisa.

Himawari era otra historia, si bien la niña siempre amo a su padre, era tan igual a ella que a veces Naruto se ponía celoso de la conexión que tenían. La única diferencia aparte de sus ojos, era que su hija era más activa que cuando ella era menor, incluso el cariño que le tuvo a Neji parecía reflejado en Himawari cuando veía a su hermano Boruto.

El problema en ocasiones en la familia solía ser causado por Boruto.

No piensen mal y primero vean el panorama.

Boruto y Himawari tuvieron los primeros años de vida unidos a su padre, siempre jugando y pocas veces tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo por verlo. En el momento en que Naruto fue nominado hokage, no, meses antes mientras se preparaba, el tiempo con los niños fue reducido drásticamente.

Tal vez fue la primera vez que Himawari lloro por no ver a su padre antes de acostarse.

La ocasión en que ella se quedó dormida esperando por su esposo que llego al otro día.

Cuando Boruto por fin logro darle al blanco a un árbol y Naruto no estaba.

Como Himawari mostraba su diente que se cayó.

La primera vez que cocinaron ramen entre los tres y Boruto comió hasta reventar.

Fueron muchos momentos que su padre se perdió sin querer. No lo culpaba ya que comprendía lo que ser hokage llevaba, el problema es que sus hijos no lo tomaron tan bien como ambos habían estimado en un principio. Himawari en ocasiones demostraba mucha inseguridad a la hora de actuar, eso comenzó a pasar desde que vio como su padre rompía muchas promesas por el trabajo; Boruto tuvo un cambio drástico de rebeldía contra su padre por ser…mal padre.

Eso había ocasionado unas peleas en el matrimonio (cuando los niños no estaban presentes), si bien amaba a Naruto, también amaba a sus hijos y en ocasiones tenía que ponerse al lado de ellos.

Al final solo terminaban más distanciados, en ocasiones Hinata miraba dormir a sus hijos y se preguntaba qué pasaría al día siguiente.

Amaba a Naruto.

Él también la amaba a ella.

Ambos amaban a sus hijos.

Sus hijos los amaban a ellos.

Pero eran una familia disfuncional en muchas ocasiones.

Boruto no perdonaba el no poder ir a la ceremonia de entrada con su padre, Himawari seguía resentida en su interior por no pasar su cumpleaños con su padre.

Era complicado.

Un momento puede herir a alguien, pero su herida sanara.

Muchos momentos logran crear muchas heridas con las cuales es más difícil trabajar.

…

Ese día nuevamente se despidió de Naruto con una sonrisa algo fingida, últimamente Boruto actuaba más enojado que de costumbre y ella estaba frustrada por no saber qué hacer. Naruto la miro unos momentos detectando su extraño comportamiento, pero no dijo nada y solo bajo el rostro.

-Nos vemos-

-Ten buen viaje-

No hubo más que costumbre en esa despedida, no hubo un beso o palabras de amor como los primeros días de casados. Curiosamente ambos mostraron algo de dolor por ese comportamiento, pero ninguno dijo nada y cada quien tomo el camino que había elegido.

Naruto como hokage.

Hinata como madre.

…

Durante el transcurso del día estuvo algo distraída, su hija menor la miraba confundida mientras la entrenaba. Por su mente llegaron a pasar muchas posibilidades para solucionar el problema de su familia, pero sentía que la distancia era tan lejana que probablemente nunca se solucionaría. Al voltear y ver la sonrisa de Himawari hacia un pájaro, le hizo pensar que aun habían cosas por las cuales luchar.

Ese día Boruto no tuvo una misión y se unió al entrenamiento.

Ella se había encargado de enseñarles Taijutsus a sus hijos, no por nada el clan Hyuga era de los mejores en esa área, incluso su padre había ayudado en algunas clases a Boruto.

El entrenamiento fue muy productivo, Boruto era una bomba de energía y con gran potencial.

Salieron a almorzar por la aldea a Ichiraku ramen. Si bien Hinata pensó en invitar a su esposo, supo desde antes de hacerlo que probablemente diría que estaba ocupado. Himawari y Boruto se vieron confundidos al notar como su madre no había mencionado nada su invitar a su padre, si bien nunca llegaba ella siempre lo intentaba.

Teuchi los saludo animado y ellos a él.

-Les juro que nunca vi a nadie comer más ramen que su madre, si bien el Hokage siempre disfruto más del ramen, una vez que la invito ella arraso con él sin pensarlo-comento Ayame con una sonrisa.

-Es que Oka-chan es la mejor-expreso Boruto con orgullo.

Hinata sonrió enternecida.

-Además que es muy fuerte-añadió Himawari después de tomar agua.

Ella solo observo como sus hijos disfrutaban con los dueños de la tienda, Boruto contando animadamente la misión que tuvo hace poco con su equipo, probablemente la misma que se negó a decirle a su padre. Himawari explico lo mucho que se esforzaba por llegar a ser tan fuerte como su hermano, algo que no podría decirle a su padre ya que casi nunca lo veía.

Momento…momentos que Naruto se estaba perdiendo.

Suspiro mientras vio el plato de ramen frente a ella, extrañamente no tenía mucha hambre.

…

-Luego Sarada tomo al tipo por el cuello y lanzo a volar con la increíble fuerza que tiene, da incluso más miedo que Sakura-san-expreso Boruto.

Los tres iban caminando a la casa después de comer.

-Onii-chan es el mejor-dijo Himawari con las manos juntas y ojos emocionados.

Dejo de escucharlos por un momento y suspiro viendo al cielo, realmente tenía unos hijos geniales. Se preguntó si algún día Boruto se convertiría en Jounin y si sería tan apuesto como Naruto, probablemente Himawari lograría superar pronto a ella si no entrenaba más, su hija tenía una gran habilidad latente.

No podía esperar por verlos crecer, aunque tuviera miedo de que dejaran de ser sus bebes.

Recordaba la primera vez que Boruto llego lastimado de una misión y ella solamente se limitó a curarlo en silencio.

¿Qué pasaba si moría en misión?

Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente llamando la atención de sus hijos.

-¿Estas bien oka-chan?-pregunto Himawari tomando su mano.

Vio como ambos la veían con expresión preocupada, fue solo en ese momento que descubrió las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Las seco rápidamente y formo una sonrisa que no les convenció.

-Hai, solamente recordé algo triste-expreso con voz algo ahogada.

Boruto frunció el ceño, probablemente listo para culpar a su padre ante algo que le hubiera lastimado.

-Mejor deberías decirle a Sarada-chan lo que piensas sobre ella-cambio totalmente el tema.

Su hijo se sonrojo levemente, si bien no era tanto como ella lo hacía, siempre le pareció que su hijo había heredado la forma de sonrojarse de su parte.

Himawari vio confundida a su hermano, definitivamente lo despistada era de su padre.

-D-De que r-rayos hablas-

-Bueno últimamente hablas mucho de Sarada-chan-

-Creo que es una gran compañera dattebasa-

-¿No crees que hacen una linda pareja?-

-Oka-chan-

-Yo creo que sería lindo que estuvieran juntos, después de todo ella solía acosarte cuando era chica-

-Por kami-

Entre risas olvidaron sus lágrimas…

La tarde continuo y la diversión entre ellos igual. Comprar la cena fue divertido ya que se toparon a Sakura, Boruto no dejo de sonrojarse al ver que iba con Sarada, esta no dejaba de quejarse del extraño comportamiento de su compañero. Al final del día hicieron la cena y vieron una película nueva que se había estrenado hace poco, Himawari le pedía a su hermano la consola de juegos y este le dijo que no podría romper su record, Himawari aplasto a su hermano.

La menor fue la primera en dormirse y Boruto termino desparramado en su cama después de pedirle que le enseñara alguna técnica nueva que aún le costaba dominar.

Pero avanzaba rápidamente.

…

Usualmente ella se quedaría en la sala tejiendo, arreglando sus armas, acomodando la cocina, limpiando la casa, entrenando, viendo la televisión, incluso revisando el correo.

No quiso hacerlo.

Hizo algo que hace años no hacía, acostarse sola en esa enorme cama que le pareció muy sola, no quería esperar a Naruto.

Cerró los ojos.

Iba a esperarlo en la cama.

Pero…

Extrañamente tenía mucho sueño.

…

Un extraño sentimiento de opresión fue la que le despertó, su cuerpo se sentía muy cansado y como si fuera sujetado por algo. Entreabrió los ojos al reconocer el olor de pergaminos que últimamente cargaba su esposo, noto como el reloj al lado de su cama marcaba las dos de la madrugada y supuso que su esposo nuevamente se quedó hasta tarde en su trabajo.

Iba a volver a dormir.

Un sollozo la detuvo y la hizo abrir los ojos alterada.

-¿Naruto-kun?-hablo en un susurro extrañada.

El agarre en su cuerpo se hizo más fuerte, noto de inmediato que su esposo aun portaba la ropa del trabajo y no se había cambiado. Quiso moverse, pero el cuerpo de Naruto lo impedía, lo cual solo hacia aumentar su desesperación al seguir escuchando el llanto de él.

-Lo siento-susurro entre su cuello.

A la mierda.

Rápidamente se libró del agarre de su esposo y se arrodillo en la cama, pudo verificar rápidamente que no estaba herido en ningún lado o con sangre, eso le extraño, usualmente Naruto se portaba deprimido después de alguna misión o muerte de algún ninja.

Este seguía acostado en la cama sin querer verla.

Efectivamente con toda su ropa y zapatos incluidos.

¿Qué pasaba?

-Lo siento mucho-volvió a repetir con la cara contra su almohada.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a ver que sucedía.

-Naruto-kun acaso hoy…-

-No hubieron bajas, todo estuvo en orden, tuve que quedarme para hacer papeles sobre los próximos exámenes chunin-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Hoy fue diferente…nos sentí…lejos-

Así que eso era.

-Sentí que últimamente, bueno el trabajo me absorbe mucho y tu hoy no querías verme, además que es la primera vez que llego y encuentro todo en silencio, fue como volver a ser niño y no tener a nadie que me esperara, pensé que te habías ido o…-

Sus palabras fueron calladas cuando su esposa lo tomo delicadamente y lo acomodo en su pecho, la abrazo con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera y ella se limitó a arrullarlo para que se calmara.

No era la primera vez que pasaba.

Una ocasión cuando recién se casaron, él tuvo una crisis similar, ella no había podido llegar a casa por que salió herida en una misión y Naruto no se dio enterado, al llegar al siguiente día fue por la tarde y lo había encontrado encerrado en el baño llorando.

Él era el hombre más fuerte del mundo, el héroe ninja…pero en ocasiones le pasaba eso.

Decía que sentía que vivía en un sueño y tenía miedo de despertar.

-No te voy a dejar solo Naruto-le explico mientras le acariciaba el pelo corto.

El hombre se aferró más a ella.

-Puede que no estemos siempre juntos como antes, no te voy a mentir al decir que no me duele, pero sé que lo haces por nosotros y quieres que todos estén a salvo, así es tu corazón de grande-

-No me esperaste hoy-

-Gomene quería hacerlo en la cama, pero me quede dormida-

-Últimamente andas más cansada-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Hai, deberías descansar más-

-Bueno eso deberías decir tú-

-Perdóname por no estar junto a ustedes-

-Me duele ver que pierdes muchos momentos con ellos Naruto-kun, ellos también lo lamentan…pero…-

-…-

-Sé que cuando ellos más te necesiten tu estarás a su lado, porque tú siempre llegas en el momento preciso-

El hombre suspiro un poco y levanto la mirada algo avergonzado. Hinata pensó que era hermoso así con los ojos rojos por el llanto y un sonrojo de la vergüenza que siempre le daba al llorar frente a ella.

-Te amo Hinata-murmuro antes de darle un leve beso.

Y eso era como un bálsamo para ella, lo que le hacía aguantar cada día junto las palabras iguales en los labios de sus hijos.

Saber que la amaban, eso era lo que los hacia una familia.

Ella se sonrojo antes de darle un beso algo apenado.

-También te amo Naruto-kun-repitió ella como siempre lo hacía.

Los dos aun acostados siguieron abrazados, luego de eso Naruto se acercó a su vientre aun plano y comenzó hablarle al bebé que aún no se notaba. Diciéndole lo mucho que le extraño ese día y que cuando fuera grande iba a ver que su oto-chan era el hombre más fuerte de todos, contándole cosas que haría junto a él y sus hermanos.

Ella sonrió.

Eso era lo que le preocupaba, desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada le preocupaba todo a su alrededor, porque su bebé no tendría la oportunidad que tuvieron Himawari y Boruto, le costaría más asimilas el trabajo de su padre.

Naruto perdería muchos momentos nuevamente.

Pero al verlo decirle lo mucho que amaba a su hijo le hizo comprender algo.

Puede que hubiera momentos en que no estuvo, pero sabía que cuando fuera necesario y cuando el lograra, estaría al lado de su familia.

Así era Naruto.

Y ellos eran una familia, con problemas como todos, malos días como todas.

La diferencia era que ellos se amaban, tanto que siempre estarían para el otro aunque no se notara.

Viviendo momentos juntos que conformaban su vida.

 **Fin**

 _Hola chicos espero les guste :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
